Effective tissue procurement and utilization is vital for meaningful translational research activities. The Tissue Procurement and Cell Bank Core will work with each PO1 project and the Biostatistics and Administrative Cores to ensure efficient and highly coordinated procurement, use and storage of blood and bone marrow samples. The Core will obtain and maintain a repository of patient samples (including peripheral blood cells, serum, and bone marrow aspirates) for laboratory use, with an effective coding system for all laboratory specimens to ensure patient confidentiality and to prevent experimental bias. Continuous communication between the investigators, research nurses, biostatisticians and hematopathologists, as well as standardized operating procedures for activities and sample processing will provide for optimal tissue collection and accurate processing, analysis and storage of each sample. Thus, the functions of the Procurement and Cell Bank Core are to facilitate acquisition, preservation, basic analysis and dispersal of all clinical samples for all project investigators. The Tissue Procurement and Cell Bank Core has the following objectives: 1. Develop and maintain a repository of blood and bone marrow specimens, including intact cells and serum from patients with chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), including patients who are newly diagnosed, in remission and/or in relapse, who are receiving care or undergoing evaluation at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Distribute tissue specimens to PO1 investigators for analysis. 2. Maintain a comprehensive, prospective interactive database with limited clinical and pathologic data for patients with CML receiving care or undergoing evaluation at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. 3. Facilitate PO1 collaborations through sharing of blood and marrow resources.